


Group Picture

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [48]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Reader x Wade x Steve
Series: House of Laughs [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Group Picture

Cas was practically vibrating with excitement as you walked into the gates of the zoo. His eyes didn’t stay on one area for long. “Don’t get lost.” You half teased. 

“Oh, I won’t let him.” Steve took his hand with a smile. “We’ll all stay together.”

Cas beamed. “I wouldn’t go far.”

You giggled at them and offered your arm to Bucky. He gave you a shy look, but accepted, Wade on your other arm. Wade skipped a little. “What first?” 

“We can either do giraffes or start on the arctic side.” You smiled. “We’ll see everything, so I don't mind where we start "

“Arctic!” Wade squealed. "Oh, can we get some goodies from here, too?" He beamed.

“Can’t visit without some goodies.” Steve smiled, obviously feeling more comfortable with some disguise on, but not a full one he would’ve wanted before. "Too bad the photo booth won't fit all five of us."

“I have a selfie stick!” You announced. “Don’t judge.” You giggled at Bucky’s face. "I ordered it so I could get pictures with these three without asking anyone."

“Efficient, I guess.” Bucky chuckled. “But I’m not good at smiling for pictures so don’t worry about including me.” He told you. 

"You will be in our pictures!" You told him. "Or I will pout!"

“And you don’t want that.” Wade told him. "It's like someone crushing your heart."

Bucky widened his eyes. “Oh. Then yes, ma’am.” He looked at you. "Any pictures you'd like." He told you, making you grin and kiss his cheek. He blushed and held a small smile on his face as you continued on walking. The first stop you made was the penguins.

All of you gushed over the animals, tons of pictures being taken. Cas seemed to be more relaxed that you'd ever seen him on an outing. It was heartwarming. You went over to peck his cheek and give him a loving smile. “I love seeing you this happy.” You said gently.

He smiled. “This is a perfect day. With the people I love, watching creatures I love.” He looked in awe at the animals moving around. "I am envious of those who live on farms. To care for such beautiful beings daily."

You beamed. “You’re so sweet. I’m lucky to have you as a boyfriend.” You hugged him from behind, leaning your head on his shoulder.

He placed a hand on your arm. “I am the lucky one.” He said softly. 

"They're so cute." Wade said happily to Steve.

Steve glanced over and smiled, nodding. “They are.” He agreed. “They brighten each other.” He said happily. “I like watching them. They put each other at ease more than any of us, I think.”

“Oh, makes sense to me.” Wade agreed. “Blue Eyes does that to you, too.” He poked him. “You get all macho, though. Like you’re protecting him.” He teased. “It’s kinda hot.” He chuckled. “You’re like his guard dog. One person looks or says something wrongs towards him and you’ll rup their throat out.”

He blushed. “Yeah, pretty accurate. He’s too pure to be hurt.” He looked over at the pair of you, chuckling as you kissed all over Cas’s face now, making the angel grin. “I love them so much.” He sighed happily. 

"Me, too." Wade nodded. “I really do.” 

Bucky glanced over at both of them, heart clenching as he literally felt the love they had for you. Hearing you laugh, he looked over at you and Cas. He tilted his head and really looked at you both. You both looked so happy. 

“Want in on that?” Steve made Bucky jump slightly. “It’s okay if you do.” He said honestly. “This is pretty much how I was before we all happened. I just happened to be watching them get out of a pool.” 

Bucky sighed, shrugging. “The attraction is there. I know that much. I just...don’t...know.” He struggled. “I’m me.” He shoves his hands in his pockets. 

Steve shook his head. "And you're my best friend."

“And what would that mean for us?” He looked at him. “Would this mean dating all of you, just her, just them, what?”

“They’re open to whatever you want. It just has to be out in the open.” Steve assured. “And as for us, what do you want?” He asked. “That’s one thing that’s big with us. That everyone is comfortable. Nothing is decided with just two people.”

Bucky nodded shyly. “I don’t deserve anything. You know how casual I am. Or used to be.” He blushed slightly. “When’s the last time I had an actual relationship?”

He shook his head. “Trust me when I say you deserve it. This is new for all of us. We’re still going on dates one on one. If that’s what you need.” He told him. “We do group things, we make time for each other, we change who shares a room with who.”

“That sounds nice.” Bucky admitted. “But I’m behind. Do you even want me included? This is your happiness, Steve. I wouldn’t ever want to intrude on that.” That’s something that had always mattered greatly to him. That his best friend was happy. 

“It’s yours, too.” Steve said gently. “If I didn’t want you possibly included, I would have said so when we were eating.” He explained.

Bucky nodded, chewing on his lip. “Thanks.” He said softly. He saw you and Cas heading towards them. He blushed brightly and tried to hide behind his hair. 

"Onto the polar bears?" You asked. 

“Sounds great.” Steve smiled. 

“Is that Captain America?” A voice asked. “Oh, no. Just looks like him.” They said. "I wanted to tell him how happy I am for him!"

“That would’ve been cool. I would’ve thanked him, too. He’s helped bring to light that all relationships should be accepted.” The other voice spoke. "It's not my thing, but my best friend from college is seeing a couple different people. The three of them just got an apartment." 

“That’s so sweet. I wanted to ask if he could tell him to tell Deadpool, too!” The first voice spoke. "The whole group is so cute. I follow their Instagram. They haven't posted in a few days, so I hope things are okay."

“I hope so! Maybe they’re on a social media break.” The five of stood in shock.

“Oh, are you guys talking about Cap?” Someone joined them. “He’s really helped my brother and I accept ourselves.” 

"Yeah! And how?" They asked happily.

“ _ The hottest guy in America is bi _ . That really helped my little bro out.” He explained. “And he helped me help him, by coming out myself.” They explained. “Made our parents more accepting, too, actually.” 

You glanced at Steve who got a bit misty eyed. “You were right.” He said softly. “So right.” He looked proud. 

Bucky patted his friend’s back, looking much prouder. “Good job, punk.”

“You’re standing up to a lot of bullies.” You smiled at him. "Look how happy they are. You are giving so many people hope!"

He pulled you close. “Thank you.” He kissed your temple before doing the same with Wade, then Cas, and finally Bucky. “You guys help me be brave enough to do this.” He glanced at them, then at Cas. “I want to talk to them.” 

Cas raised his eyebrows and gently snapped. “You’re you.” He stated. “Well, we’re us.” He noted. 

Steve nodded. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to them. “Hi.” 

The three teens widened their eyes. “Holy shit. It is you!” One spoke. They opened and closed their mouths. 

“We, uh, we heard what you guys were saying.” He smiled kindly.

“We didn’t mean to be talking about you!” One squeaked. 

He waved it off. “It means a lot to us.” He explained. “I was really nervous when we all got together. We hadn’t even planned to say anything, but it was leaked.” He said honestly. “But, Y/N also told me how it would help people.” 

You waved and smiled when he motioned to you, Wade giving them a thumbs up. The teenagers meekly waved back. “Well, you’re a hero.” The bravest one told him. “You’ve helped so many.” They teared up. “I think everyone knows someone who has been touched by seeing your posts, and reading your captions.” 

Steve teared up as well and smiled. “I’m touched by people like you. You give me the strength to say those things.” He nodded. “Just because I physically fight bad guys doesn’t mean I’m the bravest when it comes to personal things.”

“That means a shit ton to us.” One shook their head. “You’re the bravest dude we know. Our  _ role  _ model.” They said excitedly. “My big brother went for you for Halloween like six years in a row.”

Steve smiled and touched his chest. “That means a lot. Mind if we take a picture?” He asked. “All of us. You and your friends, me, Wade, Cas, Bucky, and Y/N? And if we can...may I post it?”

“You’re joking.” They stared. “Of course you can! It’s our freaking honor!” 

"Come on over here, guys." Steve smiled at your group.

You all rushed over, Wade giving them high fives. One of the teens stopped a passerby and asked if they could take a couple pictures. One with your phone, and one with their own. 

You sniffled when the pictures were done. “You’ve really made our day.” You told them. "Thank you for being so open and awesome." You opened your arms, offering a hug.

They gave you a group hug. “I’m sure it wouldn’t have started without you. So, thank  _ you. _ ” One told you. 

Steve posted the picture quickly with the caption ‘thank you for being you!’ and smiled at the group. “Just comment on it letting me know it’s you, and we’ll tag you in the picture, okay?”

“And follow you.” You added.

They looked so happy to do so. “We will!” They nodded. “Enjoy the rest of your trip! I have another year of high school left, but I’m saving up for a road trip after I graduate now.”

You grinned. “That’s awesome! Trips are the best and so worth the wait!” You told them. “I hope you’ll post lots of pictures.”

“We will. I love taking pics!” One raised their hand. 

Moments later, they rushed off, chatting about their experience, leaving the five of you. Steve sighed happily. “I couldn’t be happier right now.” He beamed. "That...that's something I'll never forget." 

“Me, either.” You took his hand. “You’ve made us so proud.” You moved to kiss him softly.

He cupped your cheek and kissed you lovingly. Wade made sounds like overdone movie kissing, making you both laugh. “Alright.” Steve laughed. “Onto the next portion.” He grinned. 

* * *

By the end of the zoo, you had a ton of pictures, Bucky was giving you a piggyback ride while Steve did the same for Wade. “Nap time?” You mumbled into the back of the brunette's neck. The zoo was bigger than most, and you'd seen some animals twice. 

"Tired, doll?" Bucky chuckled as you yawned and nodded.

“Mhmm.” You nuzzled him. “Cuddle me?” You asked, surprising him. “If you’re comfortable.” You added sleepily. Bucky glanced at Steve, who smiled.

“Sure.” He said shyly, Cas snapping you all away once you left the crowd. You kicked off your shoes and grabbed some sweats to change into.

Bucky stepped out of his shoes, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. Wade simply laid on the floor, out within seconds. Steve gently tugged Cas to cuddle on the couch the room had, sitting back against the arm rest as he pulled him close. Walking out of the bathroom, you saw Bucky. "You can go play Wade's game in our room if you'd rather do that." You told him gently.

He shook his head. “I want to try.” He said softly, motioning between you both. Seeing you smile at that, he smiled in return.

You nodded and let him get into the bed first, you followed. “However you want it…” You told him. “I’d like you to be comfortable.”

He got comfortable on his back and gently pulled you so you went on his chest. “And then if you want to…” He pulled your leg up so he could rest his hand on your thigh. 

Blushing, you wrapped your arm around his waist. He sighed contently, making you close your eyes and listen to his heart beat. It didn’t take long for either of you to drift off.

Cas smiled as he felt all of you fall asleep, and decided to use this time to check up on his angel duties. 


End file.
